Warriors Books
'Warriors '''is a series of several books, organized into books, presenting the adventures of feral cats living in self-supporting groups called Clans, and dedicated fans have written countless fanfictions written and organized similarly. Main Storyline The A Merged World Arc Author: Warriorcat1195 : This arc takes place at the beginning of the ''Vision of Shadows ''Arc, although portraying an entirely different timeline; events past Alderpaw and Sparkpaw's apprentice ceremony in the series are thrown away. During this arc, a young kittypet --only two moons old--runs away from home, knowing the Clans lived nearby and wanting to live with them, specifically ThunderClan. It is revealed that she is the reincarnation of Twoleg who read the Warriors series and wishes to be a part of their group. More Twoleg reincarnations and eerie prophecies appear as the kittypet settles into Clan life, and she begins to doubt her decision. Into the Forest : ''There will be another to follow in my pawsteps... : A young kittypet runs away from home and into the wild. But she has a secret. She joins ThunderClan. But why does she understand Twoleg? Why does she know everything there is to know about the Clans? : The kittypet becomes a medicine cat apprentice . When she has a vision, she realizes the whole Clan is in danger. What will happen to the kittypet, to ThunderClan? ''Forbidden Love : ''There will come another, one who should never have come... : Furrypaw, Gingerpaw, Firepaw, and Bramblepaw get their full names. Afterwards, Furrypaw finds herself drawing closer and closer to Firepaw. She tries to break away but she just can't. She feels as close as though he were her brother. Will Furrypaw be able to keep the Warrior Code? Or will she break it by mating and having kits? : There's also trouble on the ShadowClan border. Even as newleaf comes in they claim they don't have food. What will happen to ShadowClan? ''The Suspected Warrior : ''There will rise four, four who can destroy the Clans... : After Furrypelt learns that her son, Foxkit, is her friend from the Twoleg world, she starts hanging out with him more, making the same converstaion she makes with Gingerheart. : Ivypool, Gingerheart, and Furrypelt's kits become apprentices, and with all the apprentices, Furrypelt feels there will be no problems, until she rememberes the prophecy, There will rise four, four who can destroy the Clans. : She suspects Breezepelt is one of the four, and her suspicion rises as he becomes a better fighter, and is scented throughout Clan territories. What does this mean for Furrypelt, who is told she ''has to save the Clans? Revenge of the Darkness : ''There will rise four, four who can destroy the Clans... : After the discovery of Breezepelt and most likely Foxclaw training in the Dark Forest, Furrypelt is becoming more and more frightened. : Along with her pressing paranoia, Furrypelt is also experiencing the unexpected left and right, and to top it off, she is starting to become certain that it's Bramblestar's destiny to go to StarClan early. What will come of all this? ''Warriors of Suffering : ''There will rise four, four who can destroy the Clans... : Furrypelt feels scared as Sunpaw tries to train and be a mother at the same time, for her kits don't have their mother aorund, but relaxes as she gets her full name. : But all is not peaceful. One death, one sign from StarClan, and one injury send the Clan into turmoil, and Furrypelt feels lost in a place that was once so familiar... ''Rise of the Shadows : ''There will rise four, four who can destroy the Clans... : The discovery of who's training in the Dark Forest has struck Furrypelt hard--especially since one of them is her own son. She feels betrayed and scared, wondering what would happen to her son and her Clan. : Everyone is still mourning the death of Bramblestar, and Furrypelt is unsure if the Clans are ready to face the inevitable battle coming up. She knows at this point it's unavoidable, and that their last chance has been wasted. : Will the Clans survive the battle? Or will the four truly destroy the Clans? The Path to Darkness Arc : Author: Warriorcat1195 : This arc takes place eighteen moons after the A Merged World ''Arc, and Furrypelt is told by StarClan to go to the old forest to find a medicine cat apprentice for unknown reasons. But those reasons become known as unexpected danger hits the Clans left and right, and no one knows what comes next. A Forgotten Land : ''Great danger is coming... You must find a new medicine cat apprentice. : The Clans have lived in peace for eighteen moons after the battle against the four of the prophecy, There will rise four, four who can destroy the Clans. '' : But a new threat arises, and StarClan has told Furrypelt she must journey to the old forest where the Clans lived many seasons ago to find a new medicine cat apprentice. : Surprises come up during the journey and back home at camp, and no one knows what's coming next. The Hidden Enemy : ''Blood shall follow the path to darkness... : Furrypelt is feeling safe, hoping that the danger will come after she has the time to train her new apprentice. : But all is not peaceful. : Strange scents and anonymous attacks lead Furrypelt to believe that someone--or some''thing--''followed her home from the journey, and her imagination runs wild as she tries to figure out what they're up against. ''The Dark Secret Unreleased :''Poppypaw is progressing quickly, but is it quick enough? :The rogues get harsher and sneakier in their attacks, and Furrypelt and Gingerheart are struggling to understand more of their motives. :There’s more to these rogues than meets the eye, but will the Clans learn in time? The Super Edition Arc : These are extra-long, standalone books that give extra adventure, and can be sequels or prequels, more commonly the latter. ''Pinestar's Commitment : Author: GgC1ND3R STR1P3 : Pinestar's life slowly unfolds. As an only child, Pinestar grows up having mysterious visions of the future. When he receives his warrior name, a fatal accident occurs and that changes everything. As the Clan recovers, Pinestar steps up to ThunderClan's leader and realizes that all along he was meant to be a kittypet. Find out what happened when Pinestar turned away ThunderClan and entered the life of a kittypet. The Novellas : These are short, standalone books that are similar to Super Editions, but are much shorter, and in Erin Hunter's books, are traditionally eBooks, then three are grouped together into a paperback. Leopardstar's Mistake : Author: Stealthfire star : ''A fatal mistake... : After Crookedstar's death, Leopardstar takes over the leadership position of RiverClan. She is immediately faced with problems. There is a shortage of prey, and the tension between Clans keep growing and growing... : Until Tigerstar proposes the idea to form RiverClan and ShadowClan into one Clan. Was her decision right? What happened when she was a leader of TigerClan? How will Leopardstar ever recover from her fatal mistake...? ''Blackstar's Amends : Author: Stealthfire star : It is hardly the end of the battle that almost ended the Clans before Blackfoot takes on the responsibility of leading his Clan, now ShadowClan again. : Through the turmoil of broken leaders and shattered faith, how will ShadowClan recover from the ordeal? Will Blackstar ever make up for his crimes. : As another threat comes rearing at the clan so soon, Blackstar must balance between taking care of his Clan, and taking care of his kin... Spottedleaf's Love : Author: Stealthfire star : ''There will never be an end to Spottedleaf's love... : We will be following Spottedleaf's story from before Rusty joining ThunderClan to her death. We have to ask the question, what happened inside Spottedleaf's head? Was she willing to break the medicine cat code for the one she wants? : From prophecies to battles, we watch Spottedleaf's lonely journey as she gives everything to the very end. Will she find true peace in StarClan? Let's find out... Short Stories/Plays ''The Short Stories Collection : Author: Warriorcat1195 : ''Delve deeper into the world of Warriors... : Take a journey into the minds of characters never before seen in Warriorcat1195's series of Warriors ''books, and learn what happens "behind the scenes" during the books you love! : See short stories from the minds of Mistystar, Jayfeather, Lionstar, and more in this ultimate collection of short stories! Cancelled Titles : *''The Eleventh Apprentice ''(''The Suspected Warrior) Trivia *Lots of credit from Warriorcat's books goes to FlameFoxStar **He determined Foxfoot's character, his kits, the storyline of Foxfoot being deputy, and the prophecy There will rise four, four who can destroy the Clans *Warriorcat had a lot of trouble coming up with titles for her own books *Warriorcat reveals that she will eventually have a third and fourth arc (the fourth being the only one not related to Furrypelt) and a Super Edition, but will probably not go beyond that to prove to her family and friends she can write non-Warriors stories **She wouldn't care so much but everyone knows she wants to be an author when she grows up Category:Warriors Fan-Fiction Area Wikia